


钟面

by Rae2333



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Android story kind of, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-28
Updated: 2018-12-28
Packaged: 2019-09-29 04:32:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17196587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rae2333/pseuds/Rae2333
Summary: 机器人故事





	钟面

—

圣诞树顶端被蝴蝶结挂住的金色小铃铛；26号就会被无情地丢掉的金色礼品纸，是在鲁道夫离开后总逃脱不了的命运，被雪地里的工人扫走时也许还留存着烟囱里灰尘短暂的叹息；自己打完游戏后全息投影上跳出的“Winner”也是这个颜色，小小的3D字体在自己硕大安静的房子里面跳动，模拟的女声会“滋”的一声地沉寂在自己狠心按下的静音键里。 徐英浩在路过百货商店门前的时候接过了打扮滑稽的临时工手里的传单，他甚至送上了含蓄的微笑，节日气氛里还要出来工作的人让他不自觉有着某种难言的敬畏之心，那个纸片也像是粘在了他的手上一样，要踱到那个人看不到的转角垃圾桶底安眠。徐英浩好奇那些疲累的灵魂是基于什么样的标准来选择自己笑容的受害者，薄薄的纸片在送出去的时候会划破手指上扬起的尘埃和嘴边呼出的白雾，徐英浩觉得这只不过是这一天众多瞬间里面微不足道的一个，但自己总会被那些微不足道的东西拉开思绪而停住回家的脚步。手里暂时还捏着的宣传单涂满的，也是金黄色，而走动时单薄的纸片会像自己的围巾一样，被赋予了一点风拂动起的微妙重量，徐英浩想到了反戴红色猎人帽的男孩守护着的麦田，金色麦穗垂下去和摇动时的角度，应该是恰好会让悬崖另一头的光线温柔地透过来，然后再一起变成眼睛里的碎屑和影子里被切碎的纸片，碎屑也是金色的，没有光线也会自己发光的金色。他想到了中本悠太，记忆里他上一次离开之前的头发也是金黄色。

 

徐英浩走到不远处的拐角，如约将那张纸片揉成小球，丢进了他看到的第一个垃圾桶里，金色的颜料和碎粉留了一点在他的手指上，在路灯明丽的白色灯光下争相发着细碎的光。他被寒冷的气流出其不意地袭击，没有在下雪了，但是被扫在人行道和排水沟之间的污糟雪块在融化的时候吸取了过多的热量来完成自己的轮回，而徐英浩恰好和所有经过的行人一样，是这个轮回的受害者。他木然地向前缓慢地行走，慢慢走出积雪的包围圈，心瓣膜划入失去规律的震颤，跟牙齿不自觉的碰撞频率共振，他在心里语无伦次地向那一抹金黄色道歉，道歉自己虽然无法将它留下，但却无意识地带走了它一小部分灵魂的饱和度，任谁拉开他的手掌都能看到行凶的证据。

 

徐英浩在无谓的激动里跳入另一个吊诡的包围圈，回家的道路在心率不振的脆弱夜晚里，会在每一步布下不知名的陷阱，吹过脸和耳朵的风会在下一刻跳出来，咬住自己围巾流苏的角，然后向后勒住自己的脖子。骨架支撑起来的人类总是觉得自己的器官随时都有解体的危险：对于单独在街上行走的徐英浩来说，他好像也是总在寻找某样东西以使自己能如同一台机器一样实现解体，不，不是像那些被丢弃的过时机器被羞愧地送入研磨器，而是用清明的意识让自己左边的胸膛裂开，看看心率不明地下隐藏着的秘密。他对自己的身体并没有什么意见，单纯只是对裂开的机体有着一点晦暗不明的迷恋。他将那些抽掉骨架就可以像自己床上的娃娃一样折叠起来的柔软血肉视为自己存在的基础，就像泰勒斯说的水，赫拉克利特说的火，阿那克西曼德说的无定。

 

徐英浩在打开家门的时候，想到自己确实做过一些梦，在尖锐的闹铃声划开自己耳边的空气之前，他的确缩小成了光纤上的某一个点，游走过边上中本悠太凉津津闪着塑料光泽的皮肤，然后跳入他光电管玻璃球做成的眼珠，跟那里面的光纤合为一体，中本悠太眼睛虹膜的另一面是没有指针的钟面，那些数字在制造出来的神经的扯动里有了一个又一个名字，但却唯独没有告诉自己时间。他想到，微小的斯坦西尔也是像那样没错：“整夜徜徉在那寂静无声，突然迸发的跨域突触的神经脉冲具巨型闪电之间；那摇曳的树突和逐渐远去的一串串神经棒头组成的神经高速公路天知道通向何处。” * 小小的自己在钟面的推动下划入他的脑袋，不知道从哪儿的电线里挣脱出来穿过坚硬的颅骨到达化学物质凝成的脑脊液，在向那个核心的数据黑匣发出致命一击之前，自己将永远在那里漂浮。

 

—

中本悠太是徐英浩在几年前的生日收到的一份礼物，他对朋友所持的“帮你购置机器人，将你从费力的生活中拯救出来’的说法嗤之以鼻，的确，有些人擅长于装点自己的生活使其看起来毫不费力，有些人擅长把一切整理地井井有条以暗示自己活着的秩序，而在面对别人的时候，指责往往来的要简单得多也容易得多。他不认为数码哲学能帮他解决某些自己都无法下手的困境，更别说家用机器人的智能程度能否达到类人的程度仍未可知。被包装好的人形礼品盒在送到自己门前的时候还带着蝴蝶结，缠绕在盒子上的黄色胶带上面一遍又一遍地印着机器人制造厂商的大名，粗暴的缠绕方式和粉色的蝴蝶结在那个巨大的盒子外面摇摇欲坠地抖动，像是让自己摸不着头脑的装置作品，应该被丢弃在建筑工地阴暗的角落。对于一个不甚瞧得起现代科技的年轻男人来说，无法解读的秘密算法让他全身的每一根汗毛不自觉地倒立，打开盒子的时候徐英浩只能默默地按照说明书的要求一步一步操作，家用机器人被启动的时候眨了眨眼睛，除了最开始睫毛震颤时不明的抖动之外，跟人类也并无二致。徐英浩想今后的日子他难免要费尽心机地去猜一个机器的想法，这是一个躲避不了的危机事件，他过度负载的脑子已然变成了一团浆糊。

 

“你好，徐先生，我是中本悠太，石黑公司的新款家用型机器人，所属日本支线，可以完成您所期待的所有家政事物。请多多指教。”

“你好，我其实也也不太清楚你有什么可以帮我的…”

“没关系徐先生，如果您不介意我自动扫描一下您的房间的话，我可以依照收集来的信息自动推算你所需要的帮助。” 机器人的眼珠子鼓溜溜地转了几圈，最终落在徐英浩的目光里。“好的，我现在就开始了。”徐英浩不知道自己该如何拒绝这个机器人看起来过度的热情，让他停下的话还没说出口，就仿佛听到了程序运算时电流的响动。

 

“卧室情况：衣柜内部有一些受潮的痕迹，衣架数量不足导致导致一些衬衫被随意地堆叠在一起，床头柜被丢放了一条没洗的内裤，我先帮您收到洗衣篮里。”家用机器人似乎是有着很好的心情，屁颠颠地就冲到了徐英浩的卧室，自顾自地说着话并翻起了东西，“床上堆叠了较多的毛绒玩具，我一会帮您理一下。床头柜的抽屉里的按摩棒的红灯在闪烁，处于缺电状态，您看您近日有使用需求吗？我可以…”徐英浩箭步冲进房里的时候只来得及让那个小机器人的后半句话淹没在他用力捂住嘴巴的手心里，徐英浩脸颊有些泛红，“我我我最近没什么需要，你放着别管就好。”机器人又眨了眨眼睛，示意主人放开捂住自己嘴巴的手掌，“好的，徐先生，您有需要的时候最好提前通知我，我提前帮您充电。”

 

那天后半部分的时光里，徐英浩已经没有了什么跟那个小机器人斡旋的力气，任由着他把自己的房子翻了个遍。小机器人的确有着自己无法企及的处理速度，搬家到这个新地方的时候，徐英浩看着成堆的箱子不知道从何理起，直愣愣地盯着那些箱子好几天，而这个机器人在不到几个小时的时间里就把自己大概几个月没整理过的屋子拾掇地焕然一新，还做好了饭： “吃饭啦！徐先生。”

 

徐英浩闻声走到餐桌旁的时候，那个机器人已经摆好了餐具，等待着自己作为发号施令的统治者对他的工作进行无声的测评。等待的中本悠太和工作的中本悠太变成了截然相反的两个个体，徐英浩发现自己难以控制也难以实现的情绪分裂目标被恰到好处的计算范式轻而易举地实现了。中本悠太在等待着，中本悠太完成了任务，中本悠太握住了一些徐英浩握不住的绳索，被拉入了徐英浩进入不了的沉默里。在徐英浩乏善可陈的生活里，语言总是支离破碎，在思绪虚无的边际不辞辛劳地拉扯自己太阳穴边上的静脉，而沉默是永远都不够的补丁，虚空的那些边缘，沉默的痕迹总是缺边少角，奋力挣扎的那些过程会贴地爬行顺着沉默的空隙爬到表面，然后爆裂开来跟自己歇斯底里的那些时刻共鸣。徐英浩不是一个自怨自艾的人，但他承认自己是一个实打实的孤独之人，单个的餐具，单个的枕头，洗脸台上倒下的单个牙刷，单数，1，既做不了质数，也成为不了合数，只能接受飘零的宿命。机器人，也会孤单吗？徐英浩想，在仔细思索这个问题之前，嘴唇却已经将这个问题抛了出去。

 

“徐先生，您是在问我吗？”

“我并没有想要冒犯你的意思，不过如果你不介意的话，能否回答我这个问题呢？”

“机器人是否会感到孤单，我无法以我的基准给您一个定性的答案，但我可以告诉你的是，我会孤单。我并不知道您对机器人的态度，所以也提前为我接下来说的话先跟您道歉。机器人其实，并不算是一个东西…机器人和雕塑一样是艺术品，并非一架机器而已，我们其实也是活物；机器人，是想象力的产物，是人类虚构能力的产物，是幻想的艺术。* 我的语义网络在被赋予一些基本的阐述之后，请您别忘记，我们是有自动联网的能力的，我承认我处理语言的方式与你不同，我更像是这个网际里的工业玩家，走出封闭花园的我可以说有更多的机会去理解更多的东西。所以，您应该明白了，我确实会感到孤单，有很多东西可以来佐证和改进我的想法。”

 

“你并没有冒犯到我，我承认我的确偏向于边缘化关于机器人的东西，技术总归是人体驯服的延伸，而你们更像是延伸的产物，被赋予了相似的样貌，不过我一向没对你们报以多大的期望，因为我对自己进化可以说并没什么需求，所以说也没必要投射。你像是站在了我的逆反面，不过也没什么关系啦，我们可以和平共处就好了，除了家务事之外，我对你也没有什么过多的要求。”

 

—

接下来的日子里，徐英浩发现自己对机器人发出的和平宣言，将自己推入了一个令人哭笑不得的情况：他的家政机器人似乎是将自己看作了一个只要定时来打扫房子的阿姨，只在徐英浩意想不到的那些时刻悄然出现，像是在他揉开惺忪的眼睛之前拉开窗帘让亮光灼伤自己，又像是自己手拿遥控器点开晨间新闻时拿着泡好的咖啡突然出现在自己的投影前面。

而其他更多的时候，他的机器人都不知所踪，留下一句“徐先生再见”就消失在音韵的尾调里。但他会的确会帮自己准备好一切可能会用到的事物，冰箱的AI已经被他连线到自己的系统里，而检测装置也会在某一食材欠缺的前一天将数据上传到物联网，然后下好定单和送达时间，什么事情都能引刃而解，徐英浩的生活确实显得毫不费力。然而他会在热气腾腾的水雾里擦干身体的时候会突然任由自己的思绪飘到一些遥不可及的远方，幻想他的机器人也许正在自己去不了的地方经历着一些奇妙的冒险故事，来冲淡电子流里涌动着的对于寂寞的定义，在那些关于幻想故事的瞬间里，徐英浩昏昏欲睡。在天微光时看到自己床沿边上冒出的毛茸茸的金色脑袋，原来这个傻乎乎的机器人也有需要休憩的时候，自己始终没有勇气走出寂寞画下的无形的圈子，自然也永远看不到筋疲力劲的背后故事，徐英浩想，注入这壳躯体的本来就是没有实在之物的拼贴，他的语义库真的是他的一切吗？该死，他真的想问问他的机器人在悲伤与虚无之间会做出什么选择。*

 

徐英浩在迷迷糊糊再次醒来的时候，他的机器人又不见了。

 

 

—

徐英浩泡好了咖啡，坐在柔软的沙发里等待这个寒冷的夜晚的结束，他手上沾染到的金色碎屑并没有完全被洗干净，还留下了微妙的光的痕迹。望着白天出门前没关掉的游戏投影，那个金色的“Winner”还在无声地宣扬自己的胜利。

门铃响了。

“嗨！徐先生，新年快乐！”他的机器人金色的头发跳跃着，“我回家了。”

 

fin

 

*1 托马斯·品钦《V》

*2西蒙东《技术物件的存在方式》

*3戈达尔《筋疲力尽》


End file.
